


Far From Home

by Siver



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: 100 Fandoms, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: It isn't home, only a stepping stone.





	Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Multifandom Challenge  
> Prompt: Home

This wasn’t home.

The Prophet’s footsteps echoed in the halls as he left the throne room, another meeting with the Queen completed. Only the Queen, nothing more to him, pitiful and weak. He had been surprised at how easy it had been to bend her ear to his will. Foolish woman, her thoughts were no longer her own, now shared between two forces.

He found _her_ near the doors to the Mammon Machine, accursed thing. She stood, a lone pillar, the one bright spot in this rotting kingdom. Fingers ran over her pendant and her gaze repeatedly went to the door until she spotted him. Her eyes widened briefly before turning hard. She stepped aside with a polite nod of her head. A cold dismissal with far more power than the so-called Queen could ever conceive of.

This wasn’t home. Even as the powerless boy he’d long stopped considering it such. The woman before him was home, a place he’d never felt so sick for until now. He longed to speak with her as they once did, to share their worries and their hopes. He turned away, drawing his cloak closer, aloof and shielded. Her enemy. Nothing more.

Nothing else mattered. This time would be different. Revenge would be his and salvation hers.


End file.
